


Faster, Even Faster

by moriarty_myarse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2017, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Harry/Draco Last Drabble Writer Standing, Hogwarts Express, Last Drabble Writer Standing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriarty_myarse/pseuds/moriarty_myarse
Summary: The Golden Trio made a big mistake when they rejected Draco Malfoy's friendship offer. The Hogwarts Express is determined to fix this.





	Faster, Even Faster

**Author's Note:**

> My first drabble, written for the 2017 Last Drabble Writer Standing contest on LJ (Slythindor100 on Livejournal).
> 
> Loosely inspired by _The Dark Tower_ (Stephen King).
> 
> Characters are the property of J.K. Rowling, et al. This fic/drabble was written for fun, not for profit.

A _Ka-tet_ consisted of four, always. Four, not three. Three was unacceptable. The Hogwarts Express blew off a mind-piercing whistle and a black plume of smoke. He was furious.

At first, all had gone well. The Express had identified the first three before he’d even left King’s Cross. They were a perfect match, they had bonded immediately, and the Express had been content. Until they had rejected the fourth. The nerve! 

Now they giggled, munched chocolate frogs and were excited like only First Years could be. They were children, they didn’t know better. And yet! The Express slammed down his brakes as he entered a curve around a lake, screeching in rage. They had sabotaged his mission. 

The sight of his reflection in the water soothed him. He was beautiful, powerful. Fast. Resourceful and well-experienced in handling difficult children. Hogwarts was still far. With a bit of luck he would fix this. _Ka-tet_ meant four, and four he would deliver. 

He accelerated as soon as he emerged from the wide bend. The tracks ran straight ahead, until they met on the horizon where they turned into the monorail. Faster, ever faster the Express ran. If he wanted to fix his failure, he had to reach the monorail. 

_Choo-choo_ , his rhythmical huffing blurred into one monotone swoosh as his wheels hammered along the rails. The landscape outside rushed by, colours mixing and shapes dissolving into a stream of gradient grey and brown. Faster. Faster, faster. 

The Express’s hull pulsed and glowed as he thundered on, ever faster. Hot steam and greasy smoke obstructed his view. Any second now. Faster, faster. Any second now he would explode. Too much steam was bottling up inside, the pressure built and built—

The world went black.

Silence. Gliding. The monorail stretched before him, traversing a monochrome wasteland. Silhouettes of giant beasts flashed by; a snake, an enormous ugly toad. He didn’t know whether they belonged to the past or the future. Time was fickle in the land of the monorail. Careful, now. It was important for the Express not to miss the point in time he wanted to fix. He wouldn’t get a second chance.

Braking was painful, but he managed to stop at the right moment. The blond boy had two friends who were easily distracted by the trolley witch. Good, the Express wanted him to meet the three alone. He wanted him to enter _the compartment_. Once inside, _the compartment_ would take care of the problem, and three would become four, _Ka-tet_. 

With bated steam, the Express waited. Now. A little mental nudge – _inside_ – and the haughty boy sat down beside the girl. 

The Express whistled cheerfully. _Ka-tet_ formed. Mission accomplished. 

Ahead, sunlight filtered through the greyness. The Express would reach Hogsmeade in time. The class of 1991 would be safe, protected by the _Ka-tet_.


End file.
